Cold Hands
by ricochet941
Summary: [One shot] [YaoiEdxRoy] When Roy accuses Edward of having cold hands, they have a silly little argument that ends up teaching Roy that good things can come from the cold.


**Author's Note: **This is my first FMA one shot, **_and_** my first yaoi piece. I **_dont_** care if yaoi is not your thing. If you're reading this now then you obviously over looked the part in the description where it does indicated that this is "Yaoi." So I don't want any comments that tell me you hate it because of that fact. If it sucks, then fine.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.

* * *

**//Cold Hands//**

He expected the steel to be cold, but the flesh and blood hand against his back should have been warm. As they locked lips again, his body gave a reluctant shiver, causing his lover to pull away.

"What?" A golden eyebrow rose slightly.

A pair of dark eyes trailed downward to Edward's hands; first the automail, and then the flesh. "Your hands are cold."

Roy watched as the younger alchemist shrugged. "So?"

"Well, as the Flame Alchemist, I have a slight aversion to things that are cold," Roy pushed Ed away to the other side of the bed they shared.

Ed scoffed, "Good things come from the cold, you know. Not everything has to be engulfed in flames."

The older alchemist sighed. "Like what?"

Ed crossed his legs, and began ticking off things on his fingers. "For starters, snow…."

Roy shook his head. "Never did like snow, even as a kid. Hughes used to have to literally drag me outside to go sledding."

"Ice cream…" Ed suggested

"Hurts my teeth, plus its sticky and messy," Roy shot him down quickly.

Ed paused, eyeing the older ma for only a brief second, before continuing. "A nice, cold glass of water. You can't possibly tell me something bad about that!"

The glow in the blond alchemist's eyes was a triumphant one. Roy smiled. "I need water to live, so that doesn't count. Try again."

Ed was quickly becoming frustrated, and the triumphant glow vanished as quickly as it came. He leaned his chin against the heel of his automail hand, causing his golden locks to fall over his bare shoulders.

"The rain is cold…"

"I can't make sparks. Next."

Silence fell, as Ed struggled to think of something else that was cold and good. Roy watched him, amused by Ed's eagerness to prove him wrong, but also missing the warmth his young lover had provided him. He forced himself to keep his arms at his sides, preventing him from reaching out and taking the boy in his lap. One kiss would silence this silly argument, but for some reason Roy decided to let it continue. Suddenly, a light seemed to go on in the Fullmetal Alchemist's head. The older man watched as Edward leapt from the bed and dashed out of the room.

"Where are you going?" The Flame Alchemist called, feeling very confused.

"You'll see!" Edward yelled back.

A few minutes later, Ed returned, his hands behind his back. A grinned crossed his face as he moved through the doorway.

"I've got a way to show you that cold can be good."

Roy, still slightly confused, raised a dark eyebrow. "What is it?"

"Close your eyes, and keep them closed!" The short blond ordered.

Roy shook his head, but complied anyway. He sat in darkness, wondering what the younger one was up to. He felt Ed's chest brush up against his shoulder. He frowned; _what was the kid doing_?

A second later, he had his answer. A set of icy cold lips was pressed against his, sending a pleasant shiver down his spine. Roy wove his hands into Ed's hair, leading the boy back onto the bed. Ed straddled his superior's legs, as their tongues caressed one another. As Ed pulled away, Roy let out an uncharacteristic moan. Ed laughed silently. Their general agreement was that Roy was the master in the bedroom, since he did have far more experience in these matters. At that moment though, Roy Mustang seemed more like the innocent that Ed was. Ed found that he rather liked taking the lead, and silently told himself to do it more in the future.

Grinning, the blond reached for a piece of ice from the small bowl he had brought upon his return to the bedroom. Slipping the cold chunk in his mouth, he sucked on it for a minute, all the while running his cold hands all over Mustang's body. Once the ice had melted, he leaned over and begun to run his icy tongue over Roy's neck, leaving the older man to squirm in delight.

Roy locked his arms around the younger man's waist, as the weird sensations worked their way to his brain. He moaned softly, as Ed placed cool kisses along his collarbone. Each kiss left a tiny stinging sensation when exposed to the cool air around them, and at each sting, Roy inhaled slightly. Ed ran the tip of his tongue over one of Roy's nipples, and then the other, smiling when he heard a low pleasure-filled sigh. He grabbed another chunk of ice, and slipping it into his mouth, he planted his lips on to the Flame Alchemist's own again. Ed felt a shiver go through Roy; he could tell it wasn't just from the cold any longer. At a slightly faster pace, Ed's lips retraced their steps down his lover's body, pausing only for a playful nip at Roy's belly button.

Roy found himself pushing Edward down, silently begging the blond to finish what he had started. He could feel Ed's cool breath against his inner thigh, first one, and then the other. He felt Edward's gentle kiss against him. Cracking his eyes open, he saw Edward leaning forward.

"Please," Roy whispered, as Edward drew closer.

But no release came; Roy's eyes popped open. Edward was hovering above his waist, his hair covering his face. He slowly looked up at the older man, his golden eyes dancing and a smile across his lips.

"I told you good things come from the cold," He whispered, mischievously.

Before Roy could reply, Edward crawled off the bed, and sauntered from the room, leaving his lover stunned. It took Roy a moment to realize that Edward had left him hanging, teased but not fulfilled.

"Wait, Ed!" He called.

The younger alchemist did not return, but instead laughter could be heard all over the house. Cursing himself, Roy got off the bed.

Ed was right; good things did indeed come from the cold, but as the Fullmetal Alchemist was about to learn, things were far more fun with a little heat.


End file.
